Knucklehead!
by Garireo
Summary: Bagimu aku hanyalah kisah pengantar tidur. Benarkan, Sasuke? Kebencian dan murkamu adalah aku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menyerah? Kau begitu menggiurkan untuk dilupakan manusia kotor sepertiku. SasuNaru. Mpreg. Harem!Naru.


Paska perang dunia kedua, selama 49 tahun terakhir, situasi keamanan di seluruh penjuru dunia memburuk. Berbagai tindakan kriminal, vulgar merajai setiap sudut. Perjudian, pemalakan, reintenir, pelacuran, penyelundupan minuman keras, pengedaran narkotika, perdagangan senjata, transaksi pasar gelap, serta berbagai perbuatan kriminal lainnya tak terkendali. Angkatan bersenjata milik negara pun mengalami penurunan besar-besaran. Membusuk dan tak lagi punya kuasa.

Hanya Ibukota Negara, tempat yang kelihatan masih bersih bebas dari aksi kejahatan. Wilayah di mana orang-orang kelas atas bermukim dan beranak pinak. Lalu menyewa banyak pengawal untuk menjaga harta beserta pewaris mereka. Tanpa pelindung yang tangguh, mereka hanyalah babi gendut yang siap digulingkan di tempat. Disedot lemaknya hingga kering lalu ditinggal begitu saja tanpa perlu disembelih. Ditamatkan dengan perlahan.

Tingginya permintaan pengawal memicu kelahiran sekolah pelatihan yang kemudian mencetak banyak pengawal profesional.

Ini demi kekayaan yang tiada akhir.

"Dengar, jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada orang lain. Kau dituntut lebih sempurna dari siapapun karena kau adalah pewaris tunggal Uchiha Fugaku. Ini demi ayahmu. Kalau tidak begitu, tidak ada artinya. Kau mengerti, Sasuke sayang?"

Si kecil mengangguk antusias dengan pipi tembam yang merona. Manik bulat sehitam jelaganya berbinar meski ia tak mau peduli ucapan sang wanita dewasa. Takjub karena tidak biasanya beliau duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengelusi kepalanya. Abaikan wajah gusar beliau. Yang terpenting mulai malam ini, mantra itu akan diperdengarkan langsung menjelang tidur. Dan itu berarti sang Ibu akan selalu menemani si kecil sebelum terlelap.

 _Ya, mimpi indah. Selamat datang._

17 Desember 1994-Uchiha Sasuke, ditahun keempatnya menghirup udara.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Rate M

Romance and Crime

Seriously OOC, Modern Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Some OC, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt Comfort, Weapons, Alcohol, Fighting, Woman Smokers, Boys Skinship(sekuhara), and Mpreg

Sasu X Someone and Harem!Naru

Knucklehead! © Garireo

Bagimu aku hanyalah kisah pengantar tidur. Benarkan, Sasuke? Kebencian dan murkamu adalah aku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menyerah? Kau begitu menggiurkan untuk dilupakan manusia kotor sepertiku

* * *

Knucklehead!- Dumb One, Nice to meet you too!

Location : The bank of Rijn river, Holland

Target : Rei Senkagami, 25th

4 November 2014, 10.42 PM

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini! Kaosnya tidak menutupi perutku!"

"Astaga, berhentilah merengek."

.

Tangelo Pub, sebuah pub luar ruangan yang mengadopsi arsitektur Eropa klasik. Menjarah keindahan langit berbintang tepian sungai Rijn sebagai atapnya. Beserta pemandangan sungai yang tenang dan romantis. Kontras dengan pub yang liar.

Suasananya begitu riuh meski ini belum masuk akhir pekan.

Eksotis, berpasang-pasang manusia turun melantai, menari berdesak-desakan dengan penerangan seadanya. Segala usia. Berbagai ras. Kulit saling bergesek panas dengan lawan jenis. Dan sesama jenis. Cukup mengejutkan. Ini bukan gay bar namun ternyata kehadiran kaum minoritas tersebut tak menuai kontra. Semuanya menyatu dalam dentuman keras musik disko.

Dan di bawah kanopi berdiameter 7, ada bar counter yang salah satu kursinya ditempati pemuda manis bersurai pirang menggelombang.

"Selamat malam. Mungkin segelas White Russian untuk mengawali malam anda?"

Menyingkirkan rasa risih karena dipandangi dengan ekspresi binal oleh sekitar, ia mengalihkan perhatian pada bartender sopan yang baru saja menawarinya minuman.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa Sangria saja. Tapi Tolong singkirkan pemanisnya."

"Rasanya akan jadi masam dan sedikit pahit."

"Tidak masalah, aku suka."

Sang bartender balik badan, mengambil sebuah gelas berkaki yang mulut mangkuknya memiliki diameter 10cm dan mengerucut ke bawah. Cincangan jeruk nipis, lemon, apel, nanas dan anggur dimasukkan. Brandy dengan 5 persen alkohol dituang lalu seluruh potongan buah naik ke permukaan. Dari bawah ke atas, warna hitam membias kemerahan. Begitu cantik.

"Wow. Rasanya lebih lezat dari yang kubayangkan." Seteguk lagi.

"Gratis. Untuk anda yang manis."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

Agak kedinginan sebenarnya. Meski ia mengenakan hoodie putih besar, sepasang kaki karamelnya hanya dibalut jeans hitam super pendek.

 _"Target terus memandangmu, Naruto. Selesaikan dengan cepat."_ Anting si pirang mengeluarkan bunyi pelan.

Dia kembali menyesap sangria-nya sembari mengerling ke kanan, ke arah sang target yang ternyata tengah menatapnya penuh minat. Beralih memandang ke depan, Naruto mengulum senyum sembari menyilangkan kaki dengan sedikit goyangan pinggul di atas kursi tinggi bar counter.

Hasilnya, ia bisa mendengar suara tegukan saliva orang-orang disekitarnya. Oke, agak salah sasaran.

Sebelum Naruto didatangi orang lain dan membuat rekan yang memandunya marah, ia segera melompat turun. Meraih gelasnya kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah sang target yang kini duduk santai di atas sofa.

"Kau tidak sedang menunggu pacar atau semacamnya kan?" Naruto bertanya sembari menyisir rambut ikalnya ke belakang menggunakan jemari.

Rei Senkagami, pedagang senjata yang banyak dicari, profesional, pengirimannya sempurna, sayang sejak 3 tahun terakhir ia dinyatakan menghilang. Beberapa mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mati bunuh diri, tak kuat dikejar-kejar Mesir yang databasenya ia bawa lari. Tapi setelah cermat dicari, Rei tidak mati. Dia hidup dilautan kesenangan dan makmur berkat data Mesir yang ia jual sedikit demi sedikit. Versi lengkap data itu ada dikalungnya.

Dan perlu diketahui bahwa menemukan Rei bukan hal yang mudah.

Rei tidak sendiri, tak jauh darinya ada sekitar 5 sampai 8 orang bersenjata yang pura-pura membaur tapi siap beraksi apabila keselamatan Rei terancam. Naruto sendiri membawa 3 kawan yang juga menyamar di dalam dan 2 lagi di luar. Siap siaga jika plan A gagal dan mengharuskan mereka duel.

Namun Naruto akan mendekat sealami mungkin. Rei itu tampan dan tak suka barang murahan, tapi ia mudah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang cantik. Karenanya Naruto yang dijadikan umpan misi kali ini.

"Well," Rei menjilati tubuh Naruto dengan tatapan mata. "Aku datang dengan seseorang, entah kemana dia tadi."

Naruto merengut kekanakan. "Berarti kau sedang menunggu. Ya sudah."

Rei menahannya. "Kulihat kau tadi belum membayar minumanmu."

"Oh, yah begitulah. Kakak yang pandai meracik minuman itu mentraktirku."

Sembari menyibak lengan kemejanya hingga siku, Rei menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan. "Kutraktir apapun sampai perut kecilmu penuh asal kau duduk di sini."

Senyum Naruto melebar. "Benarkah? Boleh?" Ah, mudah sekali.

Naruto tak heran ketika wanita-wanita di sekitar melempar tatapan tajam karena keberuntungannya bisa mendekati Rei Senkagami.

Rei mengangguk, merapatkan pahanya dan Naruto langsung duduk di sana, memunggungi sang pemuda tampan. Tangan-tangan Rei bekerja lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Merambat naik, menyilang di tubuh atas Naruto lalu menariknya ke belakang.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau menumpahkan minumanku!" Naruto protes, menggeliat minta dilepas tapi Rei tak membiarkannya.

"Berbalik, bocah. Kubantu melepas jaket kedodoranmu yang basah ini."

Naruto berbalik. "Ugh! Modal dusta! Kau sengaja kan? Aku kedinginan!"

"Salahmu hanya memakai celana kurang bahan. Tapi kalau kau memakai celana panjang akhirnya kulucuti juga."

Dibalik hoodie-nya, Naruto mengenakan kaos longgar warna merah bata dengan kerah v yang melebar di pundak. Mengumbar bahu mulus Naruto. Sebagian perut dan pinggulnya juga terekspos. Dan kedua tangan Rei telah melingkar erat di sana. "Berapa usiamu? Kau bocah labil yang kekurangan hiburan malam minggu dan menyasar kemari?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat semuda itu?" Naruto berucap manja, mengerling menggoda.

"16 mungkin."

"Ehe. Teruslah menebak." Si pirang kembali menggeliat tak nyaman. "Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari bokongku. Oi!"

Beberapa lelaki berdecak sebal, iri akan keberuntungan Rei dapat menggerayangi bocah atraktif itu gratis.

Rei terkekeh, ia mendorong tubuhnya ke depan memeluk tanpa celah. Sebelah tangannya merambat naik meremas pinggul. "Kau molek. Laki-laki tapi bokongmu kualitas super." Pujinya tepat di telinga Naruto disertai gelitikan di bawah sana. Naruto langsung menggeliat heboh, tertawa kegelian dengan keras tapi tidak lupa dengan tugasnya. Liontin jajar genjang berwarna hitam kini telah berpindah tangan.

"Wow! Wow, Rei. Baru Lima menit dan kau sudah dapat-"

Naruto langsung menghentikan tawa, menaikkan sebelah alis ketika pemuda yang menyapa Rei bergabung dan duduk di samping mereka. Mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya pula. Naruto memandang heran. Heran bukan main. Masihkah hair style kepala mangkuk menjadi tren? Orang ini aneh sekali.

"Hm. Bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu? Cantik?" Bola mata sewarna malam bergulir turun ke paha Naruto, "Atau... Erotis?"

Alis Naruto menukik tajam, "Aku laki-laki, Tuan. Tidak pantas disebut cantik." Digoda orang yang tidak diinginkan itu menyebalkan.

"Siapa peduli. Hei, berapa tarifmu? Setelah Rei, kau bisa langsung kupakai tidak?"

"Brengsek! Aku bukan pelacur." Naruto berdiri, tapi sekali lagi Rei menahannya.

"Sudahlah. Lee hanya bercanda, kau tidak perlu semarah itu."

"Ya, memang." Naruto berucap cepat, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menepis tangan Rei. "Aku memang susah selesai. Lagipula aku bisa cari teman one night stand yang lain."

"Oi! Bocah, aku belum selesai! Kembali, oi!"

Naruto melenggang pergi, melesat cepat. Pura-pura tuli.

"He he, sorry Rei. Kubantu cari, OK?"

"Ck! Sialan!"

Mission complete!

* * *

"Pergilah, Tuan. Ini lahan pribadi, orang yang kau cari tidak ada di sini."

6 November 2014

Wanita berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi mendesak _nya_ untuk mundur perlahan. Sikap wanita itu santai saja, seolah _ia_ ini adalah gangguan kecil. Wajah sewarna porselen si wanita dibingkai dengan rambut lurus sebahu yang memendek ke belakang, menampilkan kesan dewasa. Blus merah tua tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan rok pendek berwarna abu-abu membuatnya tampil menarik. Apalagi ada Uzi Sub Machine Gun bertengger di bahu kanan.

Di belakang si wanita, berdiri 2 pria yang mempersenjatai diri dengan Kalashinikov AK47 Assault Riffle.

Namun itu tidak membuat _nya_ gentar walau hanya sepasang FN57 yang terselip di pinggang. _Dia_ memang tidak pandai berkelahi, tapi kalau hanya menghindari serangan orang-orang ini mungkin _ia_ mampu. Lagipula sudah kepalang basah, lebih dari empat bulan terakhir _ia_ bergelut dengan hal-hal yang memeras otak juga kekayaan _nya_ itu. Tanggung kalau mau kabur. Beberapa langkah lagi _ia_ pasti berhasil menemui orang itu.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya dulu." Pinta _nya_ datar. Sekali lagi, _ia_ tidak takut. Memulai langkah, melampaui teritori.

"Hei!"

Peringatan bernada tinggi dilancarkan oleh penjaga berkulit gelap sembari mencengkram pundak _nya_. Tendangan telak mengenai perut sehingga _ia_ jatuh berlutut, terbatuk dan meringis kesakitan.

Kenapa? Seingat _nya, ia_ tidak selemah ini. Ataukah orang-orang ini yang terlalu kuat?

"Orang yang Kau bicarakan tidak ada, Bastard! Kau ini tuli atau bodoh?!" Penjaga lelaki lain yang memiliki wajah identik dengan si wanita menghardik keras. Sebal karena tak kebagian jatah menakut-nakuti si penyusup.

 _Dia_ memang payah dan pasti mati kalau tetap memaksa masuk ke gedung kusam yang dijaga preman-preman ini.

"Cepat pergi! Sebelum kami mengantarmu pulang tanpa nyawa."

Dan walaupun meraka berkata bahwa orang yang _ia_ cari tidak ada di sini, _ia_ tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Orang itu identik dengan segala sesuatu dari Dunia Bawah. Jadi wajar kalau keberadaannya dirahasiakan.

"Pintu keluarnya di sana, Tuan."

Si wanita kembali bicara sedangkan penjaga yang menyerangnya tadi, kini menempelkan moncong laras panjangnya ke tempurung kepala tamu tak diundang milik atasan mereka. Memastikan tamu itu keluar lewat jalan yang benar.

Ancaman yang bagus. Ditembak dengan jarak sedekat ini, setidaknya _ia_ akan terpental 2 meter ke belakang. Harus menghindar.

Tap.

BLETAK!

Baru memulai langkah pertama, pelipis kiri _nya_ sudah dihantam kuat menggunakan gagang senjata api milik si wanita. Kepala _nya_ diserang pening luar biasa dan darah segar segera mengalir dari sisi kepala _nya_. Mengotori telinga beserta sebagian rahang _nya_.

"Perlu kami hancurkan kepala batumu?!" Si pirang memekik. Makin kesal karena sama sekali tidak mendapat kesempatan memukul.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan Uzumaki." Ucap _nya_ tak gentar.

Si pirang pun meraung kesal. "Heh?! Mayatmu yang akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki!"

"Tunggu dulu," seseorang menginterupsi si pirang dari belakang, membuatnya batal menarik pelatuk dan menoleh bersamaan kedua rekannya.

"Ck! Apa?!-eh! Bos?!"

"Sedari tadi aku penasaran," Seorang pemuda berjalan mendekat. Dan semacam aura berbahaya berpendar disekelilingnya.

Rambut spike dengan warna pirang menyala bergoyang diterpa angin yang membekukan tulang. Harusnya ia bergidik kedinginan, namun langkahnya tegap dan pasti. Ketenangan itu mengandung mara bahaya. Iris biru brilian penuh kenangan telah berubah dingin. Seringai penuh kelicikan tersungging mulus di bibir merahnya.

"Siapa penyusup bodoh yang berani bertamu lewat pintu?" Nada bicara yang terdengar main-main adalah pertanda buruk. Si pirang langsung ditarik menyingkir dan ditempatkan di belakang punggung si wanita sebelum bos mereka berfikir bahwa saudara kembarnya yang bodoh itu menghalangi jalan.

"Kupikir hanya tikus busuk dari tempat sampah sebelah. Tapi ternyata..." Pemuda yang membawa aura berbahaya itu telah berdiri di depan si penyusup yang masih dalam posisi merangkak. Efek hantaman senjata.

Dia berjongkok, seringainya makin lebar.

"Ya ampun, angin apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau pasti kesulitan menemukanku bukan? Mantan kekasihku tersayang, Sa-su-ke."

Penyusup yang dipanggil Sasuke memandang tajam dari balik poni gelapnya yang turun menutupi sebagian mata. Dia tampan, jika mukanya tidak bekas lumpur dan pukulan yang membiru. Pfft.

Dengan nada jijik Sasuke mendesis. "Kalau bukan karena ada urusan, aku tak sudi menemuimu, Anjing."

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau memang ingin bertemu denganku, silahkan masuk."

.

.

Akan ada beberapa adegan dari manga Grand Sun yang masuk dalam fic ini dan berharap anda tidak keberatan karena bagaimana pun juga fic ini terinspirasi dari manga tersebut.

But to be continue or stop from here, it's depend on you, Reader-sama!

Saa, ore wa Garireo desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

.

.

"Oi, sister. Memangnya Uzumaki nama bos kita?"

"Entahlah. Bisa jadi hanya identitas palsu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Darui?" Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Siapapun itu, urus nanti saja. Sekarang saatnya membantu yang lain. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan si lemah Sasuke di dalam kamar bos."

"Di dalam kamar bos, Samui?"

"Pemuda itu bisa sampai ke markas tanpa luka yang berarti. Aku tidak yakin ia kemari tanpa rencana."

"Hm. Bos dalam bahaya."

"Eehhh?!" Atsui terpekik heboh ketika sadar keadaan macam apa yang mereka hadapi.


End file.
